


В Намимори дождь

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото в больнице после ранения, друзей к нему не пускают, и пока не ясно, выживет ли он.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Намимори дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Toriya

  
Гокудера прислоняется к дереву, с трудом вписываясь в узкую полосу тени, и вытирает пот со лба. В Намимори второй месяц жара – старики говорят, что небывалая, и болтают о гневе богов и предвестии конца света.  
Гокудера второй месяц приходит после школы под это чертово дерево, торчит здесь до вечера, пялится в окно палаты. Его не пускают в больницу. Пускают только родственников, и это значит, что дела плохи. Но, когда Гокудера подходит к старику Ямамото, тот улыбается.  
Гокудера не верит его улыбке. Ямамото похож на отца – наверное, у него и перенял привычку вечно лыбиться, без разницы, хорошо тебе или плохо.  
– Такеши поправится, – мягко говорит старик Ямамото. – Я принес ему Шигуре Кинтоки.  
По части странных суеверий японцы дадут итальянцам двести очков вперед. Что толку в мече, когда бейсбольный придурок даже встать не может? Но Гокудера кивает – наверное, просто чтобы не расстраивать старика.  
Возвращаясь домой в душной темноте, Гокудера привычно заходит к Десятому. Тот встречает его вопросительным взглядом, Гокудера молча качает головой. Десятый ободряюще сжимает его ладонь. Если этот короткий безмолвный разговор видит Реборн – назавтра после школы обоих ждет дополнительная изматывающая тренировка. Если маман – она зазывает Гокудеру ужинать, подкладывает ему добавку и улыбается.  
Но в любом случае назавтра Гокудера снова будет торчать в узкой тени под запорошенным пылью деревом и глядеть, как сжимает белоснежные простыни в бессильной злости загорелая рука Ямамото.  
Второй месяц переваливает за середину. Намимори плавится от жары, Реборн таскает Десятого на тренировки в горы, Гокудера смотрит, как Ямамото тихо гладит рукоять семейного меча. Шигуре Кинтоки лежит теперь с ним рядом. Иногда Гокудере чудится голубоватая дымка – чего только не померещится с такого пекла.  
Но однажды картина меняется. Ямамото садится – теперь Гокудера видит его почти всего, от обтянутых больничной пижамой коленей до привычно взъерошенной башки, и поражается, как истончилось, словно высохло, его лицо. Ямамото сидит, вцепившись исхудавшими пальцами в край кровати, и дышит резкими вздохами, как будто совершил черт знает какой рывок, решающий матч, марш-бросок с боем у финиша. Гокудера сжимает кулаки. Он помчался бы сейчас туда, но ведь снова не пустят. А окно закупорено наглухо, и хорошо – в больнице хотя бы кондиционеры работают.  
Он считает секунды, складывает их в минуты, каждая – призовое очко в личном счете бейсбольного придурка. Раньше болезнь побеждала всухую, теперь Ямамото размочил счет.  
– Давай, – шепчет Гокудера, – ты справишься.  
Ямамото кладет меч на колени. Худые ладони любовно скользят по отполированной миллионами прикосновений поверхности бамбука. Дыхание становится ровнее. Гокудера начинает верить в силу японских суеверий.  
Через неделю их пускают к Ямамото. Тот улыбается, расспрашивает о школе. Не сговариваясь, они избегают ранения Ямамото и всего, что было после. Только, уходя, Десятый говорит:  
– Выздоравливай скорее, Ямамото, – так, что и придурок бы понял: это почти приказ.  
Время посещений ограничено; в остальные часы Гокудера по-прежнему торчит под деревом. Ямамото уже встает. Ямамото ковыляет к окну и видит его, машет рукой, улыбается, говорит что-то. Гокудера врастает в кору и покрывается мелкой раскаленной пылью вместе с деревом, зато он может смотреть, как Ямамото медленно, осторожно повторяет основные стойки.  
Второй месяц подходит к концу, и Намимори плывет раскаленным маревом в глазах, когда Ямамото отпускают домой. Они встречают его всей толпой, обнимают, хлопают по плечам, и только у Гокудеры, как всегда, руки в карманах. Он не может заставить себя дотронуться до Ямамото. Не при всех.  
В «Таке-суши» вечеринка в честь выздоровления. Расходятся поздно. Гокудера мнется на пороге, разрываясь между необходимостью проводить Десятого и желанием сказать бейсбольному придурку пару ласковых наедине. О том, например, что нужно быть даже не придурком, а полным идиотом, чтобы подставляться так глупо. О том, что хранитель дождя Вонголы не имеет права так просто умирать. Ну, может, еще о том, что раз он все-таки не умер, значит, не такая уж бестолочь.  
Десятый ловит взгляд Гокудеры и тихо говорит:  
– До завтра, Гокудера-кун.  
Ямамото улыбается – привычная улыбка кажется чужой на изменившемся лице.  
– Соскучился по нормальным тренировкам. Хочешь посмотреть, Гокудера?  
– Да уж пригляжу за тобой, – бурчит Гокудера. – А то еще грохнешься.  
Ямамото смотрит в темнеющее небо. Почему-то он не идет в додзё, а выпускает Коджиро прямо здесь. Ласточка взмывает ввысь, Ямамото становится в стойку, Шигуре Кинтоки взблескивает прохладной сталью. С неба падают первые капли – они тают, не долетая до земли, Гокудера даже не сразу их замечает.  
Гокудера смотрит на лицо Ямамото. Оно всегда так меняется, когда тот дорывается до своих тренировок. Уходит вечная улыбочка, сменяясь сосредоточенной решимостью. Гокудера не знает названий, но все стойки и движения давно выучил наизусть. Это нужно, говорит он себе, может пригодиться в бою, нам слишком часто выпадает работать в паре. Но на самом деле он просто любит смотреть на такого Ямамото.  
Стойка – атака – переход в защиту – связка из двух атак… Тяжелые капли приминают траву. Дождь шуршит в листве, глухо стучит по черепичной крыше. Потоки дождя свиваются в вихри боевых позиций и защитных стоек, в них отражается второй и третий Ямамото, серьезный и счастливый, живой, заставляющий Гокудеру верить в японские суеверия, духов дождя и черт знает что еще. Гокудера запрокидывает голову, ловит ртом косые струи ливня. Рубашка мокрая насквозь, за шиворот течет, в луже под ногами лопаются крупные пузыри. На небе сияют умытые звезды. В Намимори дождь.  



End file.
